An oven having indicator means to avoid food spoilage is highly desirable. This invention relates to ovens, particularly microwave ovens.
The invention is also directed to ovens generally where is desirable to have indicator means to regulate a situation of the oven to minimize the possibility of spoilage or damage to the contents. As such the invention is also directed to autoclaves and ovens for science and technology in laboratories and industry, and furnaces and the like for crafts such as pottery.
It is known to have microwave ovens and convection ovens which have different indicator means. In particular, such indicator means indicate by light or sound when a cooking period is complete.
Other situations arise where indicating the state of the condition of the food in the oven is desirable. For instance, food may be in an oven frozen, thawing, uncooked, partially cooked or cooked. In error or through oversight, such food may not be removed from the oven before the food can become spoiled.
There is a need to provide an oven with a novel indicator means for conditions which are not currently addressed by existing indicators or alarms.